


And I Will Always Love You

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you crying?"<br/>"I don't know. It's just something that's happening." -Hyperbole and a Half</p>
<p>Or: Kankri attempts to comfort Damara and also sort out his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Always Love You

He see's her just after the break-up, but he isn't aware yet that it has happened. All he knows is that she is crying and that the sound of her silent weeping (weeping, he remembers, is what people do when they don't want to be noticed) and his pusher clenches in his thorax.

"Damara," he says and his voice is soft and gentle in stark contrast to the usual monotone he uses during his harangues. "Why are you crying?"

Her shoulders bunch under his careful touch and he draws away with an apology on the tip of his tongue about how he shouldn't have presumed that he was allowed to touch her and-

And her eyes are round and glistening with dark red tears and he feels his pusher drop to the bottom of his shoes.

"彼は私にだまさ," she babbles breathlessly, "私は彼のために十分ではなかったので、彼は他の誰かのベッドに行ってきました."

Kankri furrows his brows, trying in vain to parse what she's saying and also trying to resist the urge to reach out to her again. Seeing Damara distressed feels all kinds of wrong but he can't understand why, all he knows is he needs to fix it in any way he can. Hesitantly, so that she can tell him to stop if she wants him too, he reaches out and closes a hand around her shoulder and squeezes gently.

He swallows when she tenses again, but doesn't pull away. "I'm sorry," he says, "I don't know what is going on, but I am so, so sorry."

Damara stares at him for several seconds before flinging herself at him to cry into his shoulder and all he can do is flail and wrap his arms around her as he holds her tight (holds her together) and try to shoosh her. He thinks distantly that he might be pale for her, but it's a thought for another day because right now the crying girl in his arms takes more precedence than his tangled feelings. Eventually she falls asleep on him, all cried out.

(Later, after the sweet girl who had been his pale-crush is pushed over the edge by Meenah's bullying and snaps, Porrim finds him mourning for her on his land. When she asks why he's crying, he just shakes his head and says that it's just a thing that happens.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another one of my fills.


End file.
